horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Maker's End (Quest)
1 Skill Point 7,000 |previous=The City of the Sun |next=The Grave-Hoard |region=Maker's End |type = Main Quest |enemies: = Corruptor Deathbringer Eclipse Cultists Corrupted Watcher}} Maker's End is the fourteenth main quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis Intent on learning more about the mysterious woman that she so closely resembles, Aloy journeys to Maker's End, the Old Ones ruin in the northeastern mountains of the Sundom. After stocking up on a cache of supplies left by the unknown caller outside the ruins, she discovers a number of Corrupted machines guarding the site where the Eclipse have begun excavations. Following the sound of explosions to their source, Aloy is faced with a new war machine of the ancients, a Deathbringer. After killing the cultists and the machine, Aloy takes a Focus from the Eclipse officer. Through this, HADES learns that Aloy is still alive and consequently causes the Focus to self-destruct. Free to roam the ruins, Aloy squeezes through the crack to enter. Similar to All-Mother mountain, Aloy is examined by the identiscan and permitted access to the Faro Automated Solutions (FAS) facility. Through a number of datapoints, she learns that FAS was a corporation that manufactured machines and technology such as the Focuses. They controlled these machines through codes. After some time, the corporation stopped making machines and began to make weapons. Another datapoint tells her that for some reason the people were angry with FAS. Continuing on to a room with holographic recordings, Aloy learns that the Deathbringer, Corruptor and Metal Devil were all creations of FAS as robots of war. Climbing up an elevator shaft and scaling the various levels, Aloy finally reaches Ted Faro's office on the 35th floor. Consulting the remaining technology of the Old Ones, a number of data files are retrieved and Aloy finally learns the identity of the mysterious woman, Elisabet Sobeck, and the beginning of the downfall of her civilization. Ted Faro, founder and head of FAS, invited Elisabet Sobeck to provide a solution for a glitch in the Faro robots. With the capacity to self-replicate and create their own fuel through biomass conversion, the machines had begun the extinction of all life on Earth at a rate faster than the humans could contain. Another data file reveals that Elisabet Sobeck managed to forge a solution; Project Zero Dawn, to which Ted Faro reluctantly agreed. Despite all the new information, Aloy is no closer to understanding her connection to Elisabet Sobeck nor why the Eclipse specifically targeted her at the Proving. The unknown caller appears before Aloy as a hologram, explaining to Aloy that he has spent the last few decades searching the ruins of the Old Ones to discover what happened to them. Threatening to remove her Focus and render him blind after he berates her for asking trivial questions, he finally introduces himself as Sylens. He informs her that HADES is the head of the Eclipse and that it is through his instruction that the cultists are digging up the ancient machines. He also explains the reason he can tap into her Focus is through years of experimentation, likening it to her overriding of machines. Remembering that Elisabet Sobeck mentioned she was heading to a place called the U.S. Robot Command, Sylens tells her it is now a ruin called the Grave-Hoard in the eastern mountains. Determined to find out more about Project: Zero Dawn and Elisabet Sobeck, Aloy heads for the Grave-Hoard. Objectives # Go to Maker's End and search for clues to the unknown woman's identity. Who was she? # Loot the Equipment Stash to see what the mysterious stranger left for you. (Optional) # Go to the Ruins where Olin found an image of the unknown woman. # Investigate the Explosions # Kill the Cultists and the Deathbringer # Loot the Eclipse Officer; perhaps his Focus holds useful information. # Investigate the Rubble blocking the entrance to the ruins. # Search for Information about Elisabet Sobeck # Go to Ted Faro's Office at the top of the Ruin. # Search Ted Faro's Office for Information about Elisabet Sobeck # Scan the Datapoint # Watch the Hologram # Scan the Datapoint # Watch the Hologram # Scan the Datapoint # Watch the Hologram # Exit the Ruin by using Ted Faro's Personal Elevator. Walkthrough Collectables The following datapoints are obtained automatically during this quest and cannot be missed. Hologram Datapoints * #3 Welcome to FAS * #7 Record: 31 Oct 2064 * #8 Record: 1 Nov 2064 * #9 Record: 3 Nov 2064 Text Datapoints - Quests * #2 Bio: Elisabet Sobeck * #3 Bio: Ted Faro * #4 History: FAS * #5 Definition: Corporation Trivia * A power cell needed to complete Ancient Armory can be found here, at the highest point of the FAS building accessible from Ted Faro's office. Category:Main Quests